Mezard
are monsters that originated from the Galaxy M91. *Primary Mezard Subtitle: *Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Generation I The first Mezard, a monster from another dimension, came to Earth in the form of many Wave Lifeforms and without detection. After Gamu Takayama figured the Wave Lifeform's true location, XIG fired on it. The Wave Lifeform the turned into it's true form of Mezard. It did not take long for Ultraman Gaia to appear and wrestle with the creature. After one use of the Photon Edge Mezard was on fire and in sheer misery. Gaia finished it off with the Cleaner, vaporizing Mezard entirely. Psyco Mezard Generation I A is the evolved stage of Mezard which first appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 13. KCB received a call from a young boy that his village became zombies and went to investigate. XIG was also interested in this village after observing a small riot with a sign saying Moon Valley. Not far behind either faction was Hiroya. When KCB got a flat tire and two of them went to interview the locals the zombified people quickly ambushed the camera man. Now KCB's simply fled camera man while the zombies tried to use the same cell phone trick to turn his former comrades into zombies as well, but escaped back to the news van. The zombies, now referred to as Puppet People, quickly caught up to the duo and the chase continued. Before long only the reporter was left, but Hiroya showed up just in time, but came for his own reasons. With the three KCB crewmen scattered it was up XIG, unknowing what exactly was happening, to restore order. The young boy that called and one of the crewman managed to signal an SOS and Gamu saw it in his fighter. Before anything could be done Psycho Mezard revealed his Wave form and attacked the fighter. Like before a special wave brought the Wave Lifeforms together and a Side Winder was enough to set the Wave Lifeform in flames. After a few of Psycho Mezard's stomach blasts Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia. Gaia was too much for the alien kaiju in close quarters, but Psycho Mezard quickly gained the upper hand once he was using ram attacks in mid air. Mezard quickly used a sneak attack with his extending electric arms and began to shock Gaia until the KCB reporter shot him in the neck with a normal pistol. Just as he was about to retaliate Ultraman Agul appeared and stopped the blasts during his transformation. Agul was too much for the creature and after being tosses around he finished it with a Photon Crusher. The Puppet People quickly returned to normal. Generation II is another evolved Mezard that appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 19. Atsuko kept having strange visions about a carousel with her childhood doll, Lilia, as a real person. Once a wormhole with a new Psycho Mezard reared his head Team Lightning was sent in action. Before Team Lightning could do anything Atsuko began to hallucinate about her visions again and the wormhole released some sort of golden spores that slowed down Team Lightning's flight and made them incapable of firing, forcing them to retreat. The wormhole closed shortly after. As Kaijo tried to find out what was wrong with Atsuko XIG was trying to see where the wormhole would appear next. Later that night Team Falcon was launched and XIG managed to track down Psycho Mezard's energy to a theme park. A new wormhole turned out to reveal a Wave Lifeforms that was quickly shot down and formed into Psycho Mezard. As XIG and Psycho Mezard went at it the face on Psycho Mezard's stomach kept keeping Atsuko and Kaijo at bay, but their spirits were too much for the illusion to take hold as they soon broke free of the illusion prison as well as a poor woman controlled by the turtle-like monster. Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and try as he might Psycho Mezard was of no match for the hero's power and was blown to pieces by the Quantum Stream. Trivia *The face on this Psycho Mezard uses Zelganoid's roars from Ultraman Dyna. Queen Mezard , the leader and source of all past Mezards and Wave Lifeforms. First appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 37. ]] The Queen Mezard decided to conquer Earth herself after the first three miserably failed. She brainwashed men on Earth and had them create a wormhole for her to unleash her powers on Earth. After taking over KCB News building Queen Mezard's Wave Lifeforms were found by XIG and shot down. At the same time Queen Mezard created a hallucination on Hiroya in the form of his dead friend/co-worker, but Hiroya came to his senses and shot the imposter. As Queen Mezard tried to take over KCB's computers Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and found Queen Mezard's true form in her Super dimension. After Queen Mezard used lightning bolts she used her hallucinate abilities to create a second Imitation Agul: Shadow Agul, claiming it to be the cries of the innocent monsters destroyed by the underground driller missiles. As the two were fighting XIG released a special missile that not only destroyed Shadow Agul, but weakened Queen Mezard to where Gaia used a red version of the Liquidator to blow her up, ending the Mezard terror for good. Data is the larva like stage of the Mezards. All Mezards are in this form before they evolve. Statistics *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems Abilities *Flight: Primary Mezards can fly at low speeds. *Ghost Mode: Primary Mezards can become like ghosts when they split apart, allowing them to teleport, phase through projectiles, and dissolve cities into sand. *Tentacle Explosions: Primary Mezards can create explosions from under their tentacles. *Energy Blasts: From the tops of their heads, Primary Mezards can fire purple energy blasts. *Evolve: Primary Mezards can evolve into Mezards once they were fired. - Mezard= Mezard is the first stage of the Primary Mezard and the first one to arrive on Earth. Statistics *Height: 66 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems Abilities *Wave Revert: Mezard can revert itself into Wave Lifeforms at will. *Energy Blasts: Mezard can fire purple energy blasts from the center of its back. *Electrical Tentacles: Mezard's many tentacles can be electrified when an enemy has been gripped with purple lightning. - Psyco Mezard= is the evolved stage of Mezard. Statistics *Height: 66 m *Weight: 36,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems Abilities *Mind Control: Psycho Mezard can control hundreds of humans through special frequencies. It can also use them as a shield. This frequency can also turn on electronic devices like car radios on automatically. *Stomach Blasts: Psycho Mezard can fire purple energy blasts from his stomach. *Flight: Mezard can fly at high speeds. *Electric Extention Arms: Phycho Mezard can extend its arms and then shock enemies with them. - Generation II= Psycho Mezard II is another evolved Mezard that arrived on Earth. Statistics *Height: 66 m *Weight: 36,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems Abilities *Wormhole: Psycho Mezard II can create wormholes at will. *Mental Assualt: From the face on his stomach Psycho Mezard II can scan the minds of others and use their memories to confuse them between reality and imagination. He can also mind control others like puppets to aid him in doing this. *Gold Spores: Psycho Mezard II can create golden spores that can disrupt machines by slowing them down and making them unable to fire. *Lightning Bolts: Psycho Mezard II can launch blue lightning bolts from his mouth. However, they are rather weak as they could not destroy a plane. }} - Queen Mezard= Queen Mezard was the leader and source of all past Mezards and Wave Lifeforms. Statistics *Height: 66 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems Abilities *Mind Control: Mezard Queen can mind control humans to do her bidding. She can also take control of devices like phones and computers to make the mind control easier. *Hallucinations: Mezard Queen can cause hallucinations based on beings the victim knows in order to control them or fight them. *Whips: Mezard Queen has large whips for arms ideal to bash enemies. *Lightning Bolts: In her own dimension Mezard Queen can conjure blue lightning bolts to stun enemies. - Phantom Agul= Phantom Ultraman Agul was a hallucination of V1 Ultraman Agul that served under Queen Mezard. He was also doubted as "the wrath of the defeated monsters". Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Queen Mezard's dimension Powers/Abilities None }} Gallery Mezard vs Gaia.png Gaia vs Psycho Mezard.jpg 519MBSWmfuL._SL500_AA280_ (2).jpg 7467c6be4e77fe275ec290a5ac4fe75f.jpg Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Galaxy M91 Residents Category:Female Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia